Shattered World and Broken Memories
by BlueDiamondStar
Summary: A sudden events in our lifes can change everything. And the truth is that people changes. But all promises keep rising the dearest hopes. Sometimes only a memory can help us find the right way.
1. Chapter 1

Note: My first fanfic ever and i hope i did and will do acceptable:)

Summary: A sudden events in our lifes can change everything. And the truth is that people changes. But all promises keep rising the dearest hopes. Sometimes only a memory can help us find the right way.

P.S. I hasn't direct connection with CSI:Miami, i borrowed only characters but who knows who's gonna be involved and what's gonna happen. But all i know it's gonna be long.

So enjoy and tell me what you think:)

Shattered World, Undying Dreams, Broken Memories and Dangerous Minds with Neverending Promises.

[ Prologue ]  
It was only weak light starting to spread above trees but as usual life on streets has already begun. However there still was a shadow. A shadow that never left. But suddenly there was movement. Person behind bushes inhaled nervously and raised. "Damn it, Jake, what are you doing here?"  
"Marie please just don't kill me, ok? I didn't meant anything bad." Jake wasn't sure if she'd forgive, but he needed to see her before leaving. "So what's your reason why you decided to show up like that?" now it was Maria's turn to get a clue. "Well the thing is... I'm gonna leave city. I know you don't wanna see me anyways so i decided it's not my place anymore. I'm sorry." Jake almost regretted his decision of coming here, but he needed this no matter of what. "What? But why, why so suddenly? I didn't mean that, i mean i'm not angry, at least not anymore." "Don't Marie. You know very well why and it was my time anyways. So please don't be so hard on you and forgive me this time."  
And with those words he left, disappearing in the first sunlight, leaving Marie alone standing on porch. She was so confused and didn't know what to do. Last weeks was so mess much like her whole life. She felt so apart of all what has happened in last months but it didn't help to solve her current situation. Marie was so concentrated on upcoming happenings she even became an insomniac. 'But now the most important is to catch up on our deal so i can put it away' Marie thought. And then she took her phone and dialled number she'd learn by heart...  
"Hey Nicky, it's me. We need to meet now."


	2. Chapter 2

Shattered World, Undying Dreams, Broken Memories and Dangerous Minds with Neverending Promises.

[ Chapter 1 ]  
It was still early, but Nicole wasn't sleeper. She already has done most of her daily routine and now was enjoying strong coffee. She knew today's gonna be a big day for team, but Nicole knew one thing she'd learned from experience. And only one person could tell something more than they already knew. But before she could do anything her cell phone rang...  
Nicole didn't even need to look at caller id- she already knew who was the caller. On the whole planet was only one person who could call her at this early morning hour...  
"Now what's up 'cheeks'?"  
"Hey Nicky, it's me. We need to meet now." her year younger sister's voice at the other end of the line sounded kind of worried.  
"Hey hey, what's the matter? Is there something wrong?"  
"Well yeah. Kinda. I don't know yet how this will affect our buisness, but my guess it's serious anyways. Can we meet?"  
Nicole inhaled and heavily sighed "I'll be at your place right away, cheeks."  
10 minutes later she pulled up at her sis small house where Marie already waited for her. "So what was so damn serious to call me at this time?" she said with a mischievous grin on her face. Marie stood up and they hugged, then she let her sis in. They sat on couch and Marie started "Look, i'm sorry i interrupt you, but i had a talk minutes ago and it left me so worried."  
"With who?" Nicole was suprised to see a tiny glow of tears in her sis eyes. It was so unusual for Nicky, but she had her own suspicions who was that person who made her little sis cry...  
"Jake. It was he. He came to me just to say goodbye. I'm just worried and sacred..."  
"Whoa, wait! You wanna tell me you just talked to him and he left? Oh my god, what was he thinking! But why? What the heck? Oh we're so doomed without him... Marie what happened?"  
Marie heavily sighed and started "He said he's leaving because of me. Remember, when we were working on that case month ago when he told he's a brother who lives in Miami?" Nicole nodded. She remembered it very well...


	3. Chapter 3

Shattered World, Undying Dreams, Broken Memories and Dangerous Minds with Neverending Promises.

[ Chapter 2 ]

"Well it turned out his brother works for MDPD Crime Lab. At first i thought that's not a big deal, but i found out about Jake's debts and did a research. I revealed he was playing again, but this time with his bro in Miami and they got involved into something big, much bigger they thought. I still don't know what actually happened there but Jake's brother was involved into that before, but then he got fired and promised never ever touch cards again. But now it seems he broke the promise."  
"And i suppose it means that we have a big problem here? And not just Jake but his brother as well, and that means we're involved."  
"That's what makes me more sacred. I know those guys and their way to deal problems. I just hope our boys won't get deeper. But that's not all. Jake told me it's too hard for him and that i don't want to see him anyways, so he's leaving cause that'll be better for us. But that's not true. I don't hate him, i'm just worried. He's already too deep into problems. I know we've been through a nightmare, but that's not the reason why he should give up that way. I think he just feels bad about what happened and if he's in danger..." she broke into tears and Nicole comforted her.  
'oh boy not again. i was hoping it's all done already but now it seems i'm so wrong'  
"Hey shh cheeks, it's gonna be alright. I'll help you through this, it's my deal too, remember all team's now. It's not your fault. And you know what? We need vacation right now and why we're not trying Miami this time, huh?" they both smiled and finally Nicole felt peace, at least for a moment, but it was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

Shattered World, Undying Dreams, Broken Memories and Dangerous Minds with Neverending Promises.

[ Chapter 3 ]

The day was long although the shift started late, they girls spent daylight for girl stuff. Both decided that little fun would be good. Getting Jake back was priority now, though finding Jake's brother was on top of their list. And that's not gonna be easy cause they all were working under Law Enforcement grip and gaining unwanted attention was really slippery thing. But main problem was their secret connections which makes all this situation more difficult.  
Nicole knew it was right time to call the team and organise meeting next day. But right now only importance was upcoming shift which probably will turn into double or triple shift...


	5. Chapter 5

Shattered World, Undying Dreams, Broken Memories and Dangerous Minds with Neverending Promises.

[ Chapter 4 ]

It was in the middle of the shift, when Nicky decided to take a break. She hasn't seen Marie for a while and that was good, because Nicole had some buisness to deal with.  
But right when she sat down, her phone started to ring.  
"I'm listening!"  
"Hey Nicks, what's going on? I've heard something, and i don't like it."  
"Hey listen, don't worry, i'll deal with that, ok? There's no need to be rude."  
"Nicole, i'm counting on you, memorize that! And now tell me when you're ready for the next part."  
"Well it's not that easy, remember we're still working for cops. I'll call you when deal is ready, ok?"  
"Well than. I'll be waiting."  
The line went dead.  
It wasn't that easy as she hoped but there still was a chance to deal with it. But at the moment Nicole knew which things they must finish first.  
She took her phone and dialed another number learned by heart.  
"Hey sweety, i hope you weren't working?"  
"Hey Nicky! No but i was thinking to call you."  
"Why? Is there something wrong?"  
"Actually i thought you'd wanted to know." "Hey, don't scare me, sis."  
"Um no of course not. Just... something's happening here. First i didn't notice, but then i found out something and i know it could interfere with our deal. So i thought you might want to know."  
"Spit out sis. It's been already tough here, but now..."  
"Well i don't know but i accidentally found a file on data base. It was about Jake and one guy who works with me here. And... they are brothers. And also in big trouble."  
"Whoa wait you wanna tell... it means... oh gosh we need to do something."  
"Oh but how?"  
"Listen, sis, when your shift starts?"  
"In about hour. What?"  
"You know what, i think me and Marie needs vacation, and we decided to see you."  
"So that means you're coming to Miami?"  
"That's right. But there's one thing you should know about. It's about Jake and our deal. Jake left and Eliot just called to warn me."  
"Oh well than that means..."  
"I'm afraid so. But now i gotta go. I'll call you when we're going and please keep an eye on that guy, ok? I love you sis."  
"Love ya too. Bye."  
"Bye."  
Now the things started to look bit better. But still it was just beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

Shattered World, Undying Dreams, Broken Memories and Dangerous Minds with Neverending Promises.

[ Chapter 5 ]

The shift ended about 18 hours later. And now both girls was gathering her stuff at their homes, preparing for their vacation, which was accepted by their boss and arranged with other coworkers. Nicole had called her twin sis and their youngest sis Marissa.  
The youngest girl was amazingly aware of that gambling incident where Jake's brother was almost arrested but they somehow managed get through this amazingly easy.  
Now all what's left was one call, which made Nicole's heart beating faster- call to Patrick and Tony, older twins, who were fully aware about most of all things between sisters. But still it made her worried although they weren't working for any law enforcement, luckily.  
But she decided to call after landing, it would be better anyways.  
And with that thought she took her things and grabbed her keys, and left...

Most of the shift Michelle was closely observing her coworker while they both were working on evidence at trace lab. Of course the thought of Wolfe being Jake's bro was bit odd, but she wasn't the judge afterall. Although she knew this guy has had his hard days being fired after gambling on duty, but still it felt kind of weird. All situation was weird and when she thought harder some old memories popped up from back of her mind. It was tiny fragment of years old memory about Jake's gambling when he was caught cheating on cards and faking id, but he wasn't alone, there was another boy. And then the pure realisation hit Mich- the half said words that they were brothers, and all pieces finally fall altogether in girls mind.  
After all this amazing revelations she felt kinda out of place but it vanished when she received phonecall from her beloved coworker. The team was going to nearest cafe for dinner so Ryan didn't hesitated to invite her before anyone else.


	7. Chapter 7

Shattered World, Undying Dreams, Broken Memories and Dangerous Minds with Neverending Promises.

[ Chapter 6 ]

It was morning, unusual for Miami, and it wasn't a bright sun light what woke up Mich. It was completely different thing, a bright lightning and following thunder growl all over the city.  
But it did it's job here- woke up her in quite roughly way, bringing Mich out of her dream.  
'Now great, only thing i was looking for' girl thought as she pushed herself upright. Strange, but it wasn't her room nor her house at all and definately not her bed or couch, if precise. So she took a while taking in her surroundings, realising that person on the floor actually was... Ryan.  
Now pure relisation finally hit her. After team meeting, they two left to bar and...  
Somehow get to Ryan's house.  
She didn't remember how much drinks they took but considering their positions it wasn't just few beers.  
Although she usually doesn't suffer from hangovers but this time could be exception, on the other hand, maybe it was just the feeling.  
So she took few deep breaths to steadied herself and took another look at her deep sleeping friend. It felt bit weird to see him on the cold floor but at some point even funny.  
Mich made stick glance at clock and shocked realised it was already afternoon.  
'How much drinks we had actually?' she asked herself. From the scene in front of her, Ryan got more than she, but all memories were blurry, though. Still one question lingered through her mind, and it made her take a better look at her watch. 3:15 pm, it told her, making her feel bit oddly.  
'Why nobody had called? And why noone had come to check out yet. Or they knew and just didn't want to disturb anything?' Mich continued her monologue.  
And then she got it. 'Damn Natalia! I knew something was off, but why didn't i react somehow?' now the answer jumped right in front of her.  
'Of course it was Nat. Who else would suggested something like that, but on the other hand...'  
Another thunder-lightning bolt strucked girl out of her thought much like mumble coming from Ryan's deep sleep.  
But now Michelle felt revengeful towards her suspects.  
And the best way out of that seemed to wake up 'sleeping beauty' or get him somehow to bed and make few phone calls.  
But it stucked right in beginning. She couldn't wake up Ry nor get him somewhere. And that left only one chance. So she got out of couch and made her way to bathroom. Mich pulled out her phone and dialed well known number...


	8. Chapter 8

Shattered World, Undying Dreams, Broken Memories and Dangerous Minds with Neverending Promises.

[ Chapter 7 ]

Knock, knock...  
The sound bit sacred Michelle, though she knew who was at other door. So she stood up and quickly walked to door.

"What's going on Mich? You sounded so... "

"I know, please come in we haven't much time left."

"I have a weird feeling... Oh who's he?" Tess was shocked seeing handsome man lying on his own floor not moving and almost not breathing.

"Not important right now, soon will come Alexx and i must show you something before she arrives."

"Please don't scare me. Last time you called me like that we were... "

"I said you! Now please come here he wont bite."

"I wont mind if he does." Tess added when they came by.

"So, look at him and tell me what's up with him. He's not responding and he didn't move since i woke up. His pupils didn't react and i don't like his breathing and pulse is way too weak for him, i suppose. And i have some suspicions. So you'll need to check out his house later. "  
"What? You want me to brake in his house?"

"Of course not. I'll give you key. I have spare one. He gave me them long time ago. And besides you've done it before."

"Oh what are you telling me, a guy gives you a duplicate of his keys and you are telling me this now? Whoa.."

"No time for silly. He gave me keys just in case. I already told you about coworker who got shot with mail gun and was fired for gambling, later he got involved into russian mafia." Tess nodded.  
"But i didn't tell you all story. He's Jake's brother. Honestly i knew this but they made me promised i won't tell anybody untill something serious happens. And yesterday i got a phone call from Eliot."

"You got what? But how, why?"

"Later. Not now. Here, take this with you and make sure it reach lab." Michelle have Tess small evidence envelope where she put some blood sample and few hairs, then she gave a sheet of paper and keys. Tess put it all in her bag.

"And one more thing! Don't tell anyone yet, when it'll be safe i promise to tell you all, and when you have something call me."

"On it." with that she left.


	9. Chapter 9

[ Chapter 8 ]

It was morning, unusual for Miami, and it wasn't a bright sun light what woke up Mich. It was completely different thing, a bright lightning and following thunder growl all over the city.  
But it did it's job here- woke up her in quite roughly way, bringing Mich out of her dream.  
'Now great, only thing i was looking for' girl thought as she pushed herself upright. Strange, but it wasn't her room nor her house at all and definately not her bed or couch, if precise. So she took a while taking in her surroundings, realising that person on the floor actually was... Ryan.  
Now pure relisation finally hit her. After team meeting, they two left to bar and...  
Somehow get to Ryan's house.  
She didn't remember how much drinks they took but considering their positions it wasn't just few beers.  
Although she usually doesn't suffer from hangovers but this time could be exception, on the other hand, maybe it was just the feeling.  
So she took few deep breaths to steadied herself and took another look at her deep sleeping friend. It felt bit weird to see him on the cold floor but at some point even funny.  
Mich made stick glance at clock and shocked realised it was already afternoon.  
'How much drinks we had actually?' she asked herself. From the scene in front of her, Ryan got more than she, but all memories were blurry, though. Still one question lingered through her mind, and it made her take a better look at her watch. 3:15 pm, it told her, making her feel bit oddly.  
'Why nobody had called? And why noone had come to check out yet. Or they knew and just didn't want to disturb anything?' Mich continued her monologue.  
And then she got it. 'Damn Natalia! I knew something was off, but why didn't i react somehow?' now the answer jumped right in front of her.  
'Of course it was Nat. Who else would suggested something like that, but on the other hand...'  
Another thunder-lightning bolt strucked girl out of her thought much like mumble coming from Ryan's deep sleep.  
But now Michelle felt revengeful towards her suspects.  
And the best way out of that seemed to wake up 'sleeping beauty' or get him somehow to bed and make few phone calls.  
But it stucked right in beginning. She couldn't wake up Ry nor get him somewhere. And that left only one chance. So she got out of couch and made her way to bathroom. Mich pulled out her phone and dialed well known number...


	10. Chapter 10

Shattered World, Undying Dreams, Broken Memories and Dangerous Minds with Neverending Promises.

[ Chapter 9 ]

Knock, knock...  
The sound bit sacred Michelle, though she knew who was at other door. So she stood up and quickly walked to door.

"What's going on Mich? You sounded so... "

"I know, please come in we haven't much time left."

"I have a weird feeling... Oh who's he?" Tess was shocked seeing handsome man lying on his own floor not moving and almost not breathing.

"Not important right now, soon will come Alexx and i must show you something before she arrives."

"Please don't scare me. Last time you called me like that we were... "

"I said you! Now please come here he wont bite."

"I wont mind if he does." Tess added when they came by.

"So, look at him and tell me what's up with him. He's not responding and he didn't move since i woke up. His pupils didn't react and i don't like his breathing and pulse is way too weak for him, i suppose. And i have some suspicions. So you'll need to check out his house later. "  
"What? You want me to brake in his house?"

"Of course not. I'll give you key. I have spare one. He gave me them long time ago. And besides you've done it before."

"Oh what are you telling me, a guy gives you a duplicate of his keys and you are telling me this now? Whoa.."

"No time for silly. He gave me keys just in case. I already told you about coworker who got shot with mail gun and was fired for gambling, later he got involved into russian mafia." Tess nodded.  
"But i didn't tell you all story. He's Jake's brother. Honestly i knew this but they made me promised i won't tell anybody untill something serious happens. And yesterday i got a phone call from Eliot."

"You got what? But how, why?"

"Later. Not now. Here, take this with you and make sure it reach lab." Michelle have Tess small evidence envelope where she put some blood sample and few hairs, then she gave a sheet of paper and keys. Tess put it all in her bag.

"And one more thing! Don't tell anyone yet, when it'll be safe i promise to tell you all, and when you have something call me."

"On it." with that she left.


	11. Chapter 11

Shattered World, Undying Dreams, Broken Memories and Dangerous Minds with Neverending Promises.

[ Chapter 10 ]

Few minutes later doorbell rang. But there was not only Alexx. As Mich predicted Marissa was there and even Natalia had come. None word has been told. Maris and Mich changed looks. Sisters had amazing ability of expression through eyes. As they called it- eye language. It was enough only for a moment to lock their eyes and each of them knew what's up in other mind. This connection worked with all sisters and even brothers, it was something supernatural about that but noone was bothered by that.  
Immediately Alexx kneeled down and checked her baby as she managed to call almost everyone from team, the only exception was, of course, Horatio.  
Natalia followed her, and both were checking him over. Meanwhile Mich pushed Maris on terrace and closed door behind.

"Mich, what was that all about? Did you do something?"

"Of course not. I woke up and found him just like that. And when i checked him... Well he didn't react. And i called Alexx. I swear. What then you though? That i drugged him? You know very well that i don't do things like that."

"But you used to do. And what if Jake was right?"

"I do hope he wasn't. I'd notice. It's me afterall. If team didn't notice when he lost and came back with split lip and missing tooth, i noticed. I noticed his pain and weakness when he got up, what was 30 flights of stair. I saw even his fear when he was up that crane. I'm not blind nor stupid or deaf. Besides you know how well i read from eyes."

"I believe you sis. It's just. There's one thing you don't know." she paused. Maris intentionally avoided her sis eyes. " He's gambling again. And i think his OCD strikes at him way too hard. But yesterday i noticed something."  
"What?" suddenly Michelle felt lost.  
"Well i saw him standing in that far half closed corner at parking lot. You know where nobody can find you. And he was taking something what looked like pills. I already knew he has lot of secrets but i felt weird to see that. I was ready to speak with Alexx but something told me i must tell you first."

"Great job sis. And you know what? I was observing him as well. And i notice something i couldn't point out."

"What was that?"  
"He was kinda limping. And i saw him listening ipod, later when i was at trace lab i took it and listened. Gee you should've been there too, i almost lost hearing. It was way too loud. Do you think his hearing had decreased?"


	12. Chapter 12

Shattered World, Undying Dreams, Broken Memories and Dangerous Minds with Neverending Promises.

[ Chapter 11 ]

"If you mentioned that, i've noticed it too. When we were at break room and talked he was all the time staring at our faces the way he never was looking ever before. It made me curious but i pushed it away when we were back at lab."

"Ya know ya sacred me."

"Wait did Jake once mentioned something about car races?"

"Yeah. What?"

"I recalled it yesterday. It just popped up and i did some research. I found out about huge car crash near Seattle and then i overlooked local police data base and found report of it. And name of that young boy caught my eye. His name was Ryan but there was middle name and different last name."

"Do you have it?"

"Upstairs, in my room."

"I'll take a look on it." and with that she left.

Michelle went back to living room where still Alexx and Nat tried to solve mistery of Ryan Wolfe, while Mich felt urgent need to call Tess.  
And this was great moment to do it cause she already told Alexx all information and all they could do was either get him to bed or hospital. Michelle prefered first variant.  
All she could do was just wait Alexx's decision.  
And it was way too far from Michelle's mood.  
All she wanted was rush into bathroom and search all places where could've been something hidden, and then search other rooms for any clue, tiny lead to prove or decline her suspicions.

\


	13. Chapter 13

Shattered World, Undying Dreams, Broken Memories and Dangerous Minds with Neverending Promises.

[ Chapter 12 ]

Meanwhile Maris went to home to take a good look at these files. On her way she called someone she hasn't talked long time. It was none else than her long time friend from highschool the only Greg Sanders. She knew he works somewhere close by her other two sisters, at least that was when she last heard from Greg anything.

Greg was more than surprised to hear his voice although it seemed bit different from that she remembered. She was heard about something bad has happened with her friend but nothing more.  
But their conversation was short and something told Maris there also was 'skeletons in the closet' situation.  
'Damn, too much secrets, too much unknown and no answers to all these questions' she thought while waited for signal.

At the time she pulled up in front of hers and Mich house she put her phone into pocket. And went in. Her surprise was a girl standing in hallway. It was...  
"Claire? What the ... How you got in?"

"Hey nice to see you too, and don't froget to breathe, i don't need repetition of last incident. And by the way i have keys."  
"Oh well then, hey." they both hugged tightly and went to living room.

"So still what are you doing here? I thought you were in Sydney or NY."

"Well plans changed. I left Sydney and moved to NY. But it's not that easy there. At least PD's lab keep running thanks to our team mostly, even when government cut our money. But we're strong enough and this is my first real vacation in years."

"Good to hear."

"So what's wrong? You look somehow different."

"Well you came just in time to see the gruesome part of our lifes. But hey, i got something to ask." Maris was suddenly hit by crazy idea.  
"Shoot." Claire didn't hesitate.

"Look thing is, we're right now in the middle of something really big, and Jake left after all this time. And now we officially know he has brother, who, by the way, works at the same place we do. And he's the reason why i could be looking different."

"Sounds you guys here on big party, huh? Oh but where's your sis?"  
At this moment Maris's phone rang " Right now calling me" she added and smiled. "Yep, sissy. What's up."  
"Girl you were right! I just got text from Tess, she found something. Could you check over? I'm still stuck here."

"Course sis. Did Alexx find something?"

...


	14. Chapter 14

"Not yet. Thankfully. I have few suspicions about what could've happened. And it's something you've mentioned before. I think i have a lead."

"Ok then. I'm on my way." Now things have started to swirl into huge mess. Again. And what if Eliot start action, and if Ryan's involvement is far more serious...

"Is there something wrong?"  
Maris snapped out of her thoughts. "It's just. I gotta go. To your sis. She's found a lead. About Ryan."

"Can i join? I could be helpful, how did you say Ryan, what Ryan?" Something in Claire's tone got Maris's attention. "Ryan Wolfe. What?"

"Um, just seems heard somewhere. Before Boston. In connection with Jake and one guy from Las Vegas."

"He's Jake's brother, afterall, besides he was arrested for gambling and faking id's, but somehow he was released pretty fast."

"Do you know his full name?"

"Nope. But i was on my way to find it out. Michelle has files on her computer. She found some old cases. And ya know, you could look through hospital data base, i know you still have access to medical records."

"I'll do it. And now go or i throw you out." They both burst out into laughing fit.

Few hours later Marissa was sitting in front of Tess's computer. Now there was something. It wasn't anything big but at least it explained few things.  
That's why she called her sister.  
"Mich, it's me. I have something."

"Have you found something what can help us here?"

"I think it's even more than that. And he'll be fine, we found traces of some medication in that blood sample. And these are strong medication."

"Do you mean just what i'm thinking?"

"Yep. The same damn thing. It's vicodine and antidepressant mix with huge amount of alcohol. And bit of sleeping pills."

"I felt something wrong. That gut feeling. Oh i'll better tell something to Alexx. They noticed something and i need to cover for Ryan."

"Better do that now when you know."

"I'll tell them something."

Now when one thing was done, next showed up. Maris believed in her sister's decisions and instead of telling all to Alexx she definately will tell something soothing and get both ladies out.

But now all that mattered was gather information.


	15. Chapter 15

It was late evening when Marissa finally looked up from computer. She hasn't moved since Mich called her to tell about Ryan's condition. Of course she didn't tell anything to their coworkers just told them she'll take care of Ry and they can leave to cover sisters. And as both predicted, Alexx and Natalia bought that crap and left. That was easiest part.  
Now came the other part, and, considering huge pile of papers on table, both sisters will have a long long evening and even longer night.  
Maris took her laptop and all papers and left. She was tired but her curiosity kept her wake and wide eyed.

Meanwhile, sitting on side of bed, Michelle sunk deep in thoughts. About an hour ago she meant to be calling Alexx, but she was still watching Ryan. The most curious part about it was that Ryan still hadn't moved. That was freaking her out, because knowing few more Ryan's secrets, made chills running down her spine.

When Marissa came in room, she found her sister asleep with Ryan tightly hugging her. It definately made her grin turn into huge smile.  
Maris decided to left them rest in peace.

She entered her room thinking about her brothers and all the time when they spent their time at Boston with Jake and...  
'Omg! Now i remember him! It... It was Ryan back then...' Marissa suddenly realised where she thought she saw Ryan first.

She immediately grabbed her phone and dialed...

"Hey, Sarah, you still in Boston?...  
Great... Have some spare minutes?... Ok, have you seen Tom lately?... Nice. And if Jake shows up call me immediately, will ya?... Cool, i owe you big this time...  
I know, but right now i'm in Miami... Yeah you heard right. Guess what, Ryan's here too. And i just realised he was the guy who stole those chips and bought us stuff...  
Yeah me too. Besides you can tell Tom he's still using...  
I know Sarah, but that car crash, bullets, nail, fight and you know it's lot to deal with. No doubt he tried but as we all know addiction is not cold you can treat easily, so i believe that thing with Jake and all that stuff after he was fired took all his energy...  
Just decided to let you know... Bye girl."  
The conversation was short, though still woke some long forgotten memories rise in her head. And knowing Ryan's dangerous past and all tragic things he suffered before went to Miami.  
Gee even Horatio isn't this great to fight through something like that...


	16. Chapter 16

"Finally! I thought it's gonna be forever!" Maria screamed when girls finally arrived.  
"Stop whining, sis, we're not done yet. Will you call, please? I have one thing to do before we see girls."

"Ok, ok." Marie didn't hesitate and did what her sis tell.

Later they pulled up at Michelle's house.  
"Looks like there's only Maris."

"It means only one thing."

"Oh my, how i wish to see that. But it's too late i guess."

"And you're absolutely right about that, Marie. You don't need to see that, ok? I bet you still remember what happened last time?"

"Well yeah, but... Um, i still have some feelings, no matter what happened that day. I'm not mad at him anymore, and i doubt i ever was. It wasn't his fault, besides you know how those things work, do ya?"

"But it's not the same, hun. Keep that in mind. You don't need to live that again. That was the main reason why we left Boston and Vegas too."

"Ok i got your point. But i'm not givin up, take it or leave it." and with that Marie left.

'Ah, this girl makes me crazy' Nicole knew things doesn't work smoothly when it's about Marie and boys, especially if that is only this guy.

"Hey, Mariss!"

"Oh, hey Marie, its so good to see you."

"Gosh, how i missed you. It's been a long time."  
"And there's she. The one and only."

"Oh cut that crap once or your ass gonna hurt."

"Oh never mind, i'm bit ooc today."  
"Oh i wonder why."

"You shouldn't. Where's exactly Michelle?"

"What? Our little girl didn't tell you?"

"Whoa, whoa. Wait. Are you telling me exactly the same thing i was thinking all way down here? Come on, folks, am i look dumb or somebody has changed timeline?"

"Hey, look, stop this drama once and for all. Michelle stayed with Ryan. He did it again, and i doubt it will change ever."

"He did what?"

"Yep. Some tings never changes. You know that well enough. So, what's the plan?"  
"Plan. Put you stuff to your rooms and come down. We have to talk."

Until late morning sisters talked. About many things. And they stopped only when Marissa fell asleep.  
They put her on couch.

"Marie, we should go to sleep too."

"I suppose."

And they went to sleep. Following day will be full of work.

...


	17. Chapter 17

The bright sun shine woke up Michelle. She looked down at Ryan and saw him still sleeping, only this time nightmares was gone. There was time right after that terrible car crash which almost destroyed his already weakened chances to live.  
She still remembered how that car wreck looked and that Ry was in coma for 7 months. There was only a tiny hope he could walk again, and even then she prayed for him. But he fought, and survived. He walked again, but was left suffering pain which stayed since then, but it wasn't all. His scull was fractured around left ear leaving him slightly deaf. That was his first burst out, time when he got addiction to his meds and even some drugs. And gambling as well. He and Jake went to Vegas-dream world for all gamblers. They faked their id's and played until Ryan's temper lead them to crime. But they was saved by god only knows what powers, like a miracle.  
But it didn't continue long. It was when Jake left due to some buisness and Ryan went to university. He was involved into car racing and one day money and drugs became to important and somebody was holding grudges on Ryan. Three bullets came out of nowhere, leaving Ryan's body on cold concrete in the middle of empty street. Recovery took 5 months. Leaving more health problems. For weeks he suffered from nightmares and panic attacks, cramps. Even now chasing criminals across city was hell for him. 5 broken ribs and collapsed lung left breathing problems. And it could be dead end if he'll stop breathing while sleeping.  
She knew Ryan felt guilty and cursed himself but she knew he didn't mean. As am old saying tells "Shit happens" Michelle actually believed it.  
She even covered when he almost fainted at crime scene from sun stroke, but she knew his inability to bear Miami sun and hotness mixed with drinkable air. It was all too much but then becoming csi was like gold medal for time spent at patrol. But Eric's attitude was way too brutal for Ryan, and his aggressive temper. Jake once told her to take him to anger management, but it wouldn't work for him, he was way too stubborn for being controlled.  
It wasn't anything to do with ocd. It was amazingly hard and difficult temper to live with. But Michelle liked it, as much as Marie. She knew Marie liked Ryan but she wasn't the only.

And then came nail. More to chew but not impossible. Still knowing Ryan it was a struggle with windmill. Until another car crash.


	18. Chapter 18

But this time fight was successful, seemingly.

But he still couldn't resist another hell of a fight, this time with mafia. Michelle put blame on Horatio for treating Ryan bad which led to consequences. 12 hours gone and next morning she found him barely alive. Climbing up those stupid stairs. It could've killed him. But it really almost killed him after...

Michelle found him few hours after Horatio left lab. He was lying on break room floor coughing up blood when seizure started. She knew he was still slowly dying but all she could do was call 911 and watch.

Even looking at him almost made her cry. For all suffer he still used to get very drunk and sometimes she thought he even tried suicide.

Long time ago ocd developed into depression, sometimes Jake came to her and suggested to get him help. But it wouldn't work anyways.

She overlooked night stand and took his pills. Just like hers. But he always mixed them all together. Of course it was quite dangerous but it was in blood. Temptation which was too temptating, even after all those years pain never left, and she pulled out her pills and took out few and popped in her mouth.

Suddenly Ryan shifted and started to scream. He punched and kicked wherever could reach. Few kicks caught her and dumbfounded her for second. But she managed to gain control trying to hold him but it got even worse. It was one hell of a nightmare and probably mixed with panic attack. Few more kicks almost sent her unconscious but luckily she managed to put it away until it became way too violent and ended with them both flying across the room.  
She fought hard but there was something very aggressive in Ryan's movement which never stopped.  
And then came a dull ache to her forehead and she lost control.  
She flew into wall and right after came enormously violent blow which immediately sent her into darkness...


	19. Chapter 19

Ring... Ring...  
"Yep. It's me.  
What? No way! I'll call you later."  
Marissa opened eyes and looked at clock. It showed 11:25am. 'Oh boy, it's late.' She got out of bed and went into shower.  
Meanwhile in other room Nicole was drying her hair and looked through window with blank expression.

But Maria was already up and made breakfast. She heard other girls coming down and served table.

"G'mornin!"

"Hey looks like somebody had good rest."

"And you're just jealous or could be you're starving?"

Nicole rolled eyes and sat down in front of her plate. Marissa did same, but her thought were million miles away.

"Hello! Earth calling Marissol Jeanne Foster!" Nicole waved her hand before sis eyes. No reaction.  
"Gosh what's wrong with her?"  
"Michelle. She... She..." girl suddenly spoke, rising worry in other girls.  
"Is something wrong? Did something happened?" asked Maria with growing feeling of something bad in her gut.  
"Please tell us what happened."

But before anything, Maris's phone rang again. She didn't pick up so Nicole grabbed it and answered.

Minute later her face was pale and hands were trembling.  
"Hey sis stop freaking me out. Tell what's..."

"Mich in hospital. Fighting for life."

"How?"

"Ryan."

No leads were needed. Maria knew. Partially that was season for them trying to protect her from Ryan. But it has happened more times before than she had told her sis. Nicole knew about last time when she witnessed it, but not 5 previous times.  
She also knew when that happened with Mich too. But it was their secret. Now it must be told. Before it's too late. For all of them.

"I knew that could happen. But hoped not."

"What are you talking about?"

"He promised." she said not hearing others. "And i believed him."

"Hello Marie, what are you..."

"I promised, no i swore not to tell, but after all these years and knowing him i'd rather tell you than kill him."

"Hey sis now you frightening me."

"His addiction. It never passed. All this acting was just a facade to get him job. Gambling, money, cars, drugs. He never stopped living it. I had some suspicions when i found morphine, vicodine and unlabelled package with pink pills. I felt that. Jake was just trying to save him from justice after Ry got fired. Television was only keeping him away. When he quit, it was only because his condition worsened. He couldn't keep up his facade. But job at gun range came just in time. ..

Except when he was attacked. It almost revealed true. Jake managed to get him out of situation. But it left suspicions."

Nicole was speechless. Maris just stared blank eyed.  
So Maria told them about Ryan's violent side. They knew his aggressive attitude towards criminals and other crap, but never believed violent intentions against his friends.  
Nicole's law dropped hearing all that.  
Maria even showed scars which left.  
Maris was in deep shock and Nicole seemingly same.


	20. Chapter 20

Ever since that day Marie knew one day truth will come out. But memory she still kept with her from day to day, made her promise impossible to save.  
When shock passed they all rushed to hospital.

Few hours later Nicole was sitting by her twin, Maris went to lab. But Marie was sitting on hospital's roof. Her thought swirled in huge speed. Then she raised and left.

Door was still open and signs of fight was clearly visible all over the room. She reached Ryan's room and opened door. The ness was so huge. Broken glass, furniture, other things and of course blood. Lot of blood. And then there was slight movement which caught Marie's eye. She turned around and saw him lying on floor in pool of blood.  
Huge gash on forehead and temple, visibly broken left wrist. Marie was stunned. Rest of Ryan's body was under big shelf which obviously has been full of books and now was shattered into pieces. Slowly she took these pieces away and finally Ryan was free, but there was blood still leaking from somewhere.  
And then she saw it. One shard of bookshelf was stuck in his side. Blood was now flooding from corner of Ryan's mouth. It meant only one thing.

"Tara, it's Marie. You must come to Ryan's place. He's dying."

It didn't take long for Tara to arrive. Marie's call has been very frightening but she came in calm and composed.

Together they took care of his injuries and did as best as they could to save his life. Luckily they managed to get everything patched up before he bled out.

Marie even called Jake. Although he didn't want to see her or as he thought Marie wouldn't want, they made promise he'll never reject a phone call. And if she ever calls him it could meant only one or two more things. This was the exact moment.

At the time when sun met horizont, Ryan was stabilised and asleep. Jake and Tara were discussing his condition and traumatic past and some future options Marie was sure he never accept. Also she felt bit nervous about the other deal and somehow knew Eliot will call. But now looking at Ryan and seeing him hurt and weak was so hard for her. Especially when she remembered previous times. Car crash alone was terrible but his fight all those years long. It was nearly unbearable.  
She wondered if Amanda was near. Of course she still blamed Ryan for Lilly but Marie always tried to convince her it wasn't his fault. But who can escape truth. He was guilty and it will never pass.


	21. Chapter 21

It was bright day, probably brightest ever been. The day when Lilliana Angela Mendess turned 17. Party was huge and Seattle won't ever forget. They even went riding in woods early in morning and Ryan was complaining about his horse being rebellous. Just like himself.

Later they enjoyed movie and launch. In the evening started party.  
Marie started to felt uneasy tingling and something told her to stick with Lilly. She did. But that wasn't enough to save her.  
It happened at that magic moment when it's too late to be night and too early to be morning. Twilight. And fog. It felt so mysterious and magic.  
And then came morning. Dark and air full of anger. Marie looked up at sky and saw it written into fate. She believed it was her time but definately not the way like that, although maybe that was even better. Lilly was sick already and knew she'll die someday. So maybe fate did best to protect her from worst.

She immediately ran into woods, to place where was that beautiful river. And she found them. Ryan was barely alive with broken leg and shattered ribs, something was stabbed into his side. She remembered how she saw what piece of metal was pierced through his back and front of his side.  
And Lilly was lower. With only few scratches over face. But she was dead. How ironic. Those who looked deadly injured was still alive but those who just scratched-dead...  
But still it never mattered. Even when she found Ryan on bathroom floor with empty bottle of pills and 3 empty whiskey bottles. She was dead sacred but calmly did what needed. Jake promised to take care of his own brother. But it was only a promise.  
But Ryan did his best choice and moved to Boston and later even became a cop and now a csi.  
He changed his last name to his uncle's and lived his life if nothing has happened.  
But as they say- scars still stay even those we can't see. We always can feel them.  
Time doesn't heal, it just make it bearable.

And no matter what Jake thinks he must be here with his brother. He could die. So to say.

Her phone started to vibrate throwing Marie out of memories.  
It was Eliot.

"What do ya want?" she asked empty "Great. Now what?"

'Damn that devil' she thought.  
"I'm not givin you those diamonds. No! They're not yours as i recall. So walk straight." He knows how to piss her out.  
"Ok then. I'll give you deal. But under one condition. You will never ever return and call us. If you need something again look in other way." she steadied herself.  
Finally this deal was getting done once and for all.  
They spoke for few more minutes when Marie put phone down and once again stood up.

Finally. The whole ordeal will be over. Last two years were blurr.  
Work at lab, university, first crime scene, stolen diamonds, stalker, Eliot, Jake's problems which turned to be Marie's problems too and now Ryan and his past.


	22. Chapter 22

The only one who knows about racing beyond night was Ryan.  
They both participated.  
Once race became a hunting trip. As a result they stole diamonds from one guy who claimed to be the best driver. But he never knew who was two of his most dangerous and fast competitors. Also they didn't know Eliot's part until he sent his man to kill them. But they did homework and already were left.

Hardest way was keep doing their work at day and deal with crap at night and do it good enough.  
But it wasn't enough. One day they failed.  
And today was the day to get it done before thread becomes real.

But obviously she's the one who still rolls, and, despite all promises and hopes, her shattered world started to take a toll on her.

She was most toughest girl in her family. Since young age she was fighting hard.  
First she fell from her horse. Injuries were complicated. Fractured skull, shattered ankle and damaged knee. She was lucky to walk again.  
And just when she finished highschool, came that car. Although cops were unable to find who drove that car, her suspicions never left. It was trigger for future and she chose csi career instead of sport.

But still there was one thing. It never left her mind.  
That day. That shadow who kept creeping her. And since that case, image of Ryan compelety numb on the floor with black rose on his chest, was something she couldn't recall.  
Something beyond the science. Something among the life and death. But still lingered under any possibilities.  
No doubt when she was informed about this case she wanted to jump in but wasn't allowed yet. But it didn't mean she quit. Never. She never gave up. When she practiced in Vegas it started again. One case with Greg. Skeleton in desert. Around its arm was black ribbon.  
Soon after she found black origami style maiden swan into her locker.  
But it continued. Next was black paper with writing "The truth always finds revenge. But once the time comes, you'll never hear your bullet.  
And if darkness catch you, run. Run for your life.  
Because your life costs more than a thousand crimson birds. Wait for the day you'll see black butterfly.  
What comes around, goes around..."

Next time it was crimson. Colour of life.  
But it sacred her.  
Finding crimson coloured feather she knew it was just a beginning.

But there was one thing she never knew. And person who hid in shadows knew everything.

Marie turned and made last glance over Ryan and left.

"Hey Maris, what Alexx told you?"  
Nicole was sitting and praying for her sis most of day.  
"She'll be fine. She's strong. You know that better than me."

"But still i'm afraid."

"Don't be. Angels are saving her." Mariss smiled. "And besides it's not that bad. Concussion, few cracked ribs, bruises, sprained ankle. Believe me i've seen worse."  
"I believe. And still. How to say..."

"Don't. It'll be ok."  
It made Nicole felt better.

But Maris knew there's gonna be hard times. Especially when Ryan showed his abusive nature.

Only she hoped Stetler won't find this one out. Or else he'll fire Ryan without blinking.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey girl." a familiar voice called her.  
"Don't you think it's enough for today?"  
Of course! It's Ryan. How could i forgot his voice?  
"And you think you're the one who can tell me that, don't ya?"  
He smiled most wonderful smile on earth.  
"Do you ever look at your watch? I thought they're made for that season."  
"Ha ha. Very funny Mr. Do-you-know-what-time." she used all her strenght to stay composed.  
"Don't snap at me like that. I'm not one of your criminals."  
"Ha ha Mr. Wolfe. Keep doing what you've been doing before and i promise you'll live." usually her warnings worked. And maybe even this time.  
"I promise i won't disturb you anymore, lady." he smirked. He always do that to cheer her up after long shift.

"Ryan, what the hell! Why did you do that? You know its dangerous, you want to get fired again?"  
"I haven't any choice. They'd kill him without a blink."  
"But you could came to me."  
"And what would you do? Or what would i tell ya? Hey, guess what, i was tortured for 12 damn hours and now i must take evidence to save my sponsor's kid from Russian mob, huh? You would believed me? I don't think so."  
"Yes! I would. And i wouldn't obeyed. I'd rather get my ass kicked than let you alone. You could die there."  
"So? You care that much? None of the team cared. Not even the big almighty Horatio. And what's your difference than, huh?"  
"And would i not? I'm not one of them. I care. Get it once in your stupid head! And now when we're clear clean yourself up." no matter how hard it sounded, it was just how it sounded.

"Wolfe, get your ass here!" Eric's voice echoed through hallway.  
"Michelle Victoria Mendes you're not paid for staring at me!"  
"But you're not paid for yelling at other people!" she yelled back. It was so annoying. Eric seemed to beame real pain in the ass.  
She watched as Ryan passed by. His face sad, split lip and huge bruise on his cheek.  
Even week at hospital couldn't change his depressive mood. Since all that russian stuff he seemed so changed.


	24. Chapter 24

*flashback*  
Michelle saw Ryan coming from elevator. But something caught her eye. She turned to see better. She couldn't believed her eyes- split lip and when he opened his mouth, was it missing tooth? Her eyes widened for second time this day although it was still early. At crime scene something seemed odd when Ryan walked in barely standing and breathing, but now it was even more obvious. When he approached in trace lab Michelle hid behind table. She could see pain and anger in his face. Something bad has happened. As she recalled he went after one guy, a paparazzi or something, but he never showed up later. He didn't show up at all nor answered his phone. Gosh if it was what she's been afraid of couple weeks.

She kept observing. But it was more than obvious he was in grand pain and barely stood up. And she found few tiny blood drops right in front of his locker. If that wasn't enough for other than they were bad csi's.  
She shift went on like others except Mich was keeping an eye on Wolfe whenever she got a chance.

She kinda liked it. Since first day her eyes were literally glued on Wolfe. And going out to crime scene with him was more than just dream. It was paradise for her. Maybe that was her trigger to notice every single detail on his gorgeous face and body. She jet out sigh. And watched Horatio leaving. Now she was alone.  
But wait. She noticed something and looked over lab. Night shift was on crime scene and other lab rats were buzzing around.

And then it hit her. Ryan was still there. And only place he could be was locker room. She rushed there and found him on floor coughing up blood...

*end of flashback*

Suddenly it wasn't all so dark anymore.  
There was light. But different from those she has seen in her life.  
This was different. She could feel it.  
And suddenly something touched her hand. And voice of angel echoed into her head  
"Hey my darkness queen. It's time to wake up. We're waiting for you to join. Please don't leave... "

And then the light disappeared and dim light appeared instead.  
She opened eyes.

"Hey sis, finally you decided to join us."

"Welcome babe, we were so worried."

"You gave us creeps. Don't dare to do that again, ok."

Michelle felt relieved. She was alive and it'll be ok now.  
Unless...


	25. Chapter 25

It was late evening and Marissa sat outside lab thinking about recent events. She felt worried about her sisters and Ryan. She looked up at huge building which now was almost abandoned. She was almost okly left from their team. Suddenly a sound of voices echoed from around the corner. Curiousity took over and Maris got up and slowly reached corner. There were three dark figures standing around car. One of men looked familiar. And suddenly it hit her. It was Eric.  
'What in the world if's doing here?' she thought while trying to guess others. And at the moment one of them turned towards light and all blood froze in Maris's veins. 'Oh no!' she exhaled sharply clutching her fists tightly. For a moment it felt the whole body was frozen.  
She continued to stare at trio not realising yugbu was going on. All her thoughts were stucked in her brain and all she managed was blinking breathless.

"Hey Marie, have you seen Mariss today?" Nicole asked sitting down, next to her sister.  
"Well..." she thought for a moment. "At lunch break we drank coffee and talked about case, than she left. Since then , no I haven't." Marie furrowed her brow.  
"Ok. Just a thought."  
"No, tell me why you asked." Marie insisted.  
"Well, ok. I went to lab after lunch, you know to avoid H, and I found an envelope with her name, but she wasn't anywhere around. So I took it home."  
"Did you ask somebody?"  
"Yeah. Nat said she didn't see her. And neither did everyone else, though I never met Calleigh or H."  
"Right. Maybe she was wrapped up in case and probably is now sitting there hypnotising her computer."  
"Yeah. Probably."

Both girls just stared blankly for some time. Time seemed lost it's meaning while they were completely wrapped up in their thoughts.  
They never noticed how long they were sitting when suddenly door burst oper with loud crash.  
"Mariss, what happened?" Marie and Nicole called.  
But girl didn't react. She literally flew through kitchen not noticing anything.  
"Something's happened." said Nicole leaning against wall.  
"Yeah. Definately." Marie sighed.


	26. Chapter 26

"Hey Mandy, why that rush?"  
"Oh hey Nat." she startled from Nat suddenly showing up. "Just need to bring these to storage room." she said pointing to huge envelope in her arms.  
"Right. Oh, by the way, haven't you seen Annie? I was looking for her since morning, but she's like disappeared."  
"Lemme think. I saw her yesterday when we were at locker room, but not since then."

"Ok. Thanks." Natalia left.

Mandy walked to storage room and logged her evidence. It was third day she worked here, bringing up many memories from past. Not that it was something bad, just there was something dark, something what left deep hole in her heart and soul.  
Lilliana Angela Mendess, her youngest sister who died on her 17th birthday. She was sick for a while but she was okay by then, at least she definately didn't have to die that day. She maybe would survived till her 30th birthday or even more.  
A silent tear slid down her cheek leaving a trail of salty water behind...

Marie stared out of window, wondering what could've happened to Marissa. She took a sheet of paper what stood on windowsilk. It wasn't there moments ago when she went out of room for a bit. It was folded paper with text written on upper side. Marie turned it and read- Marissol Jeanne Foster.  
On the other side was large text in different language...


	27. Chapter 27

Marissa looked out me window not really seeing through the glass. Her mind was busy with million thoughts.  
Finally she turned around and left her sanctuary.  
Slightly trembling she opened the door she feared to open. And now she gathered her strength to finally do that. It took much longer time than previous time but still haunted her more than she liked.  
Still feeling shaky she entered the room.

He looked incredibly fragile with all the wires and tubes around. Dr. Fisher said it could take quite time for him to wake up but there was strong hope he can make it.  
"Oh Ry, why did you do that to me, to her, to us? Why Ryan? We started so great. You got great job and we moved on. I just can't believe that you ruined all we made so far." she whispered.  
There was nothing to do, just wait. And she will wait.  
Suddenly the door opened.  
"Annie?" Mari gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
"Hey Mari, not even a hello from you." she answered coldly.  
"I thought you were in NY."  
"Well, obviously I'm not."  
"Yeah. Obviously. And what are you doing here?"  
"What I'm doing here? I could ask you same."  
"But you won't."  
"Why should I? You left us long ago why do bother to only to bring back bad memories? That was why you left in the first place."  
It was so cold but truth. They really left Boston to forget all what happened and left their friends and family. It wasn't good but there wasn't any other option. Not for Jake, not for Ryan.  
"And why you're here now, Annie?"  
"Probably same reason you're here." she said, looking at fragile body, lying in hospital bed.  
He was always the trouble maker and got involved into so many things even he couldn't explain.  
"See there're lot more around than just our own problems. World's not spinning around you, you know." Annie sat by the bed and took Ryan's pale hand in hers. "And I came here for a reason. It's between us and the past."  
"Annabelle Helena Mendes what in the world are you talking about?"  
But she didn't answer. Just looked at Ry.  
So for a while nothing happened, they just sat in silence praying for helpless man in front. 


	28. Chapter 28

It's been a long time behind and even more ahead. She kept her hopes bright and shiny even though reality wasn't even half so bright.  
She was sitting on balcony rolling back and forth with her wheelchair. It was early morning and her mood wasn't decided yet what to be. For most of the days her mood was changing rapidly. But few rooms away was her only straw she stucked to. And still she couldn't do that, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get past the door.  
Today was new day and she'll try again. Should be easier, she felt that. She'll try to get up.  
It was nearly eternity ago and it was about time to move on.  
She turned around and rolled back into room ready for the day.

"What do you mean here?" Marie nearly yelled at her sister. It was quite shocking for her to hear someone from past has been here.  
It was enough when she found out about Mandy but Annie was too much.  
And they talked about stress.  
"Marianne please don't get mad, I didn't say anything. You know I wouldn't."  
Mari felt nearly exploding.  
All the emotion mix in her mind made headache worsen.  
This gonna be tough day.  
"So what's gonna be next?"  
"I'll deal with it. Today." Marie took a deep breath.  
"What? Are you nuts too? It's dangerous."  
"And what do you think I was doing whole month? I have all what's needed. Don't even start."  
"Ok girl just calm down I didn't mean that. Call if you need assistance."  
"Ok chica will do that. Bye."  
"Bye."  
Mari exhaled heavily.  
It won't be nice.  
She turned around and walked away.

In front of the Ryan's room door she stopped. The dark figures popping in her mind. That night, she had forgotten but now it came back.  
She sighed getting the memories away, right now she had to do something else.  
And Mari entered the room.

"Hello stranger." a voice from behind suddenly spoke making girl jump. "Thought you'd come soon."  
"Jake? What are you doing here? I thought you left."  
"I did. But then a birdie whispered I need to be somewhere else."  
"And did this birdie tell you that there's someone who wants to kick your ass?"  
"Oh ever so rough, huh?" he grinned turning to Ryan's sleeping form. "I know you want to bite my head off but maybe today is not that day. There will be a nice day when you'd be allowed to do whatever you need to but not today. I'm here look after my little brother and finally make things right." he finished looking straight at the girl. There was so much honest in his eyes she just could't believe. But she had to.


	29. Chapter 29

"Ok if you say I'll keep that in mind." she simply said looking at Ryan again.  
"You know it's been a long time. He should wake up soon."  
"He will Mari, he will."  
"How you can actually know that? I mean after all what happened then and how he fought for his life... and now he's back to that point... How you could tell he still keep coming back?"  
"Well... That is what brothers are made for. We're twins as you might notice and I can assure he'll be back if not, I'll make him." he said with huge determination.  
Ryan was just minutes younger but he acted like real big brother would do. That was nice. And being nice usually wasn't how Jake functioned.  
"I guess. I should've known that. I mean living with twins. It can teach you quite a lot. I just didn't realise that. Thanks for reminder." Mari finally smiled looking deep into Jake's eyes. The same hazel as Ryan's but still completely different.

For a while they just kept staring at Ry. Vaguely Marie felt her phone vibrating. But she didn't want to disturb the moment so she didn't move.

Nicole shut her phone and let out an irritated sigh.  
"I'll kill her. It can't keep going on much longer."  
"Hey girl stop acting so worried. She's probably just around corner."

"Michelle I'm trying to call her for about eternity. Ah probably you're right. I'm overreacting again."

"Yeah probably."

"Ok chica it's time to cross the line finally."  
"Damn right just let me gather."  
Nicole smiled and went out on balcony. It was midday and Michelle finally was ready to make a move.  
For long enough time she's spent in that chair and finally she was ready.  
"By the way you know where our shiny bomb went so stormy?"

"Oh no idea. Ask our lost star."

"Ah whatever. Are you ready?"

"Damn right." said Michelle.

And when Nicole turned around she saw her sister standing in the middle of the room. 


	30. Chapter 30

"Now look at you. That's fantastic." Nicole beamed. "You're a hero chica."

"Ahh you just try to make me feel better." Michelle grinned. "Not a big deal. Really." she added looking at her sister.

It was very good to see the girl back on track finally. Although it was still visible how much she missed Ryan, even if he managed to scare her and hurt it was very obvious she felt safe.  
"Are you ready?" she asked and Michelle nodded.

They came into room quietly. Mich looked at Ryan and suddenly there were tears in her eyes.  
Nicole knew, she felt same but still kept her strong attitude not showing how close to breakdown she was.  
They moved closer till they were just beside.  
"Oh Ry." Mich whispered taking his hand in hers.  
Nicole barely could stand still.  
"Please darling, wake up soon. I'm not angry at you. I even wasn't. I know you didn't on purpose. It just happened. You were very unstable. But now it's over, you can return. It's safe now." she assured Ryan letting teardrops fall down.  
Nicole closed her eyes finally letting tears fall down on Ryan's arm.  
"Hey bro, we need you. As always you chose the best time to take a rest. You know others miss you. Nat promised to kick my ass if I not bring you back." she gulped opening her eyes again. "Wake up 'cookie' we want to see your eyes again. If you have twin doesn't mean we don't need you."  
She brushed Ryan's arm and for a while both girls just stared at him.  
Suddenly the door opened and more familiar faces peeked in.  
"Hey guys, almost got coffee on my new shirt while got into elevator."  
"She just forgot how to use those buttons." Jesse laughed at Nat while she rolled her eyes.  
"Ha ha, very funny." she punched Jesse and smiled.  
"Children be quiet or the big bat-nurse will throw us out." Marissa jumped in smacking Jesse over head.  
"Ah look at him, pretends to be like sleeping beauty." said Walter widely grinning.  
"Hello people am I missing something?" suddenly Marie appeared.  
At same moment the rest of team popped in.  
Finally whole family was together.


	31. Chapter 31

They spent whole afternoon hanging around the hospital room.  
It was so soothing to see everybody together like real family.  
Even though the dark shadows still sneaked behind the corners the atmosphere was too joyful to let the darkness closer than usual.  
And then happene something they never expected to happen...

"Oh my god! Guys!" a voice suddenly broke in.  
Everyone rushed to Ryan's bedside.  
And then they saw it...

"I can't believe." Michelle wiped tears. "Ryan. Sweetie." she whispered grabbing his hand and clutching it tightly.

He really moved his fingers and stirred. The very first signs of waking up.  
Signs they waited to see for so long time.  
The doctors rushed in while everybody just watched unable to move.  
Michelle sat down not being able to stand for much longer.  
Only Marie looked somehow different, though noone seemed to notice the look in her eyes.  
She kept bearing this empty gaze while she watched Ryan slowly waking from his deep sleep.  
Nicole couldn't stop herself from praying even if she wasn't believing, it was more like gesture to help her stay calm. And it worked.  
Marissa was only who had grabbed Jesse's arm. She was too stressed to stand by herself. And also visibly trembled.

Everyone else seemed pretty steadily. But the worry didn't left their faces though.

Little did they know that this moment would be imprinted in their memories forever.  
And, even everything seemed going to the better times, it wasn't always what it seemed...

***

"Hey girls! Are you paid for staring at me or it's again one of those rumor macine going around lately?" a voice of the most loved person in lab echoed from the door.  
"Honey why do you think we stare at you? Did we miss something?" Mari exclaimed visibly turning red.  
"See? The planet isn't spinning around you, cookie." Michelle joined grinning wildly.  
"Yeah, yeah... Blah blah... Keep that way and the planet will spin around you." Ryan held up his hands and left the room.

"Gah.. Couldn't you just stop hypnotising him?"  
"What? I did nothin'. Mich I'll kill you if you're the one who told!"  
"What in the world makes you think I did something? I wasn't even there. Ah you're such a baby sometimes."


	32. Chapter 32

"What's up chicas?"

"Couldn't you just put c4 in from of the door and let it blow? We really wouldn't noticed less." Mich simply said trying to strain her laughing fit.  
"Oh come on, that wasn't even reason for jumping at me." Nicole laughed.

Finally they had some fun after all the time of sadness and worry.

"Oh come on do I really look that funny?"

"Of course not. Pint size!"  
"Ha ha! Very funny. Biggie."  
"Ahh snarky much?"  
"Silly much?"

"Hey you two! Stop that bullshit we still have case to solve."

"Of course detective! You're right."

Tess couldn't hide her grin completely so she started sneezing.  
Of course that was the most appropriate moment for Walter to come in with strange expression all over his face and then suddenly everybody started to laugh like complete nuts.

"Oh my god what's going on here?" Marie and other sisters came in surprised about their colleagues.  
"Ryan just spread out laughing gas." Tess barely managed suppressing her laugh.  
"Oh great just don't forget we need to move on."  
"Yeah. Ok."

This was one of those moments when they felt connected.  
And they enjoyed every single second of this moment.

He was back just for three weeks and the team already broke every record they stated.  
Lab never remembered when there was so much laugh. It felt as if sun had started to shine inside. And it was so delightful.  
Something definately has changed and these changes were so welcomed.

They say that 'everything happens for a reason'. Maybe. But sometimes it just happens.  
A lot happened in his life. He even stopped counting at some point.  
These seemed to be the best three weeks in his life. Even Jake came by before left city. Who would say that twins are always together? These twins went parted ways.  
Ryan put down his jacket and sat down on his couch.  
He felt so tired. Tired but happy, for some reason.  
He sighed and unintentionally looked at his arm. So much scars and so much painful memories. But he felt finally acceptet. Finally in the right place...


	33. Chapter 33

And suddenly it was morning.  
He lazily stretched out.  
It felt weird but there was a feeling. Feeling that made him worried.  
Somehow deep in his mind he knew what that meant.  
It has already happened. For about too many times in his life. Only this time he knew that he was finally happy and at the place he wanted to be. It eased his mind and he went to shower.

The day was just nice. But somewhere deep down hide tingling which told this day won't be so calm as it looked.

The crime scene was pretty far but Ryan liked the drive. He really enjoyed the drive.  
He was one of the first who arrived.  
Today he probably will be paired up with Jesse and some of girls. There were Tripp already arrived and H coming to his way.

After an hour they were ready to leave but something made Ryan stiffen.  
The feeling was back.  
He tried to pull it off whole way to lab.  
Finally they arrived and Ryan felt happy to finally get out of lab's Hummer.

Suddenly there was bright flash and loud ramble followed. He jumped slightly and looked up.  
Great. Storm, he thought, all he needed.  
And then all so simply he felt so light.  
He felt as if he was few feet above ground.  
Strong blow of wind filled him with weird energy and then he heard screams.  
A phone silently vibrated in her pocket. She took it and looked at screen. "It's done."

For a second he couldn't make out what was happening but then he felt it.

Ryan put his hand to his chest and looked at it... Scarlett...  
At that moment every thought left his mind in a flash.  
He fell to the ground completely oblivious to the world around.  
The last thing he saw was his team gathered around and before he closed his eyes the storm arrived. Thunder and lightning accompanied by huge wind, his favorite weather. Huge wind always gave him special feeling and lot of energy.  
He smiled closing his eyes and drowned into darkness...

"On the first page of our story the future seemed so bright.  
Then this thing turned out so evil.  
I don't know why I'm still surprised.  
Even angels have their wicked schemes.  
And you take that to new extremes.  
But you'll always be my hero.  
Even though you're lost your mind."


	34. Chapter 34

**[EPILOGUE]**

_"There were times in your life you made it to be reality._  
_There were moments of happiness around._  
_But you chose the only once it made sense._  
_It took so much time to get it clear but it will still stay blurry anyways._  
_Life is not so easy but not always a maze._  
_Destiny isn't that difficult but not so shiny too._  
_Faith is not trying to kill you but not always protecting._  
_The days of our lives will be a mystery._  
_But when the right time comes there won't be anything to change that._  
_Your life was full of so much pain but you survived._  
_You fought and won._  
_But now it's time follow your way._  
_Time to say goodbye..."_

RIP Ryan Wolfe.  
The beloved family member, best friend, talented colleague, good man and only soulmate.  
You'll stay in our hearts forever and never leave our memories.  
You won't be forgotten...

**A/N: So finally I'm finished this story... Hope you all enjoyed this one. I have to apologize for so slow updating but without computer was bit harder to do that...**

**Please review people, I need to know what you think :)**


End file.
